Truth Revealed
by victoria932
Summary: chapter 1- Trent finds out the truth about him self but is he going to like it? read to find out
1. Truth Revealed

Note: these characters do not belong to me they belong to who ever made power ranger

Trent was running through the forest as fast as he could, trying to get to tommy's. In time but he was just getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly his head started to spin, 'not that long just keep going' he thought to himself. But he couldn't, he fell on his hands and knees in so much pain.

"Doctor O, help" he called "doctor O" his words started trailing off and his eyes started to close

when Trent opened his eyes conner kira and Ethan was looking over him

"What happened" he groaned

"We found you in the laying in the forest" conner looked confused "what was you doing in the forest anyway"

"I needed to talk to doctor O but I just fainted I guess"

"Why" he said looking even more confused 'at mid-night is there some going on between them' he thought to himself

"Because I have been having these really bad pains and every time I do my dino gem lights up"

"It's kicking in" a voice called from a distant, it was doctor O

"What is kicken in doctor O" I asked

"Well I think I should tell you alone conner, kira, Ethan could you wait outside a second"

"What about no secrets" conner said angrily "it was your rule if you're going to break then I can to." Just then kira slapped him across the head "ow, what was that for" kira looked at him and just pulled him out the door.

"so what's kicken in" I asked more annoyed this time I could die and he's not telling me well not die, just get ill

"Well every white ranger turns out to be… well … changed by his dino gem"

"What do you mean changed… doctor O...? I'm going to grow a tail and horns am I"

"No but you will turn... Um" how can I say this he thought "you will turn gay?"

"What no your lying please tell me your lying"

"it gets worst" he said looking me, well the only thing I thought was worst how can things get any worst then having a dino gem turn you gay "you will end up having loads of dreams and crush's about a team mate"

"What….what team mate" I said with a shaky voice

"It's the red ranger conner" oh no I am going to like conner that can't be, he's my leader then one I follow in to battle, train with, study with, hang out with. This day just can't get any worse.


	2. Trent's confused

Note: these characters do not belong to me they belong to who ever made power ranger

For the past few minutes we sat in silence, but it wasn't long before tommy broke that silence.

"Are you ok about this trent?"

"Well… I dunno… it's not every day you find out that that your gay and is going to have a crush on your leader"

"I know it's hard… I went through it when I…" tommy trailed of but it took me a while to realise what doctor O had said.

"Wait… doctor O your gay… I mean you liked Jason" I said that with a shocked voice. I didn't mean to sound rude but he liked Jason. Made be he could help me. With this thing I'm going through.

"Um… well… yes... But only for a while I mean I'm kind of over it now"

"Kind of… you mean I'm going to like conner for the rest of my life" as soon as I finished that sentence there was a knock at the cave door it was conner he poked his head around the door.

"hey no need to sound rude its freezing out here you to finished in here" conner said that with a calmer voice he must of cooled down a bit. But the fact it's freezing he defiantly cooled down.

"Yeah sorry conner were finished you can come in now" tommy got up and went to the computer

"so trent you ok how's your head" conner placed his hand across my fore head but I didn't feel no different maybe I'm not changing or it just takes a little longer then the hole of two seconds to kick in.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little freaked out" I started to trail off as I looked at tommy. He was just sat there looking for trouble I guess

"Hay tommy no need to sound rude but can I go I don't want to spend my Saturday watching conner stare at Trent" Ethan called from a corner "there's this new video game out that I would love to play"

Before conner could through an insult back at Ethan tommy stepped in "sure go ahead you can go as well kira don't want to keep you" he paused for a while "in fact let's all go out its getting cold in here I might have to get some one round to do the heating"

"Doctor O in case you haven't notices were in a cave I think it people would find you weird if you called but put heating in a cave"

"I guess you right… let's go" tommy held his hand out to help me up. So I took it I stood up and felt a little dizzy it took a while before my eye sight went completely normal again. But that's when I realised I was leaning against tommy chest.

"Hay you ok you sure you want to go to Hayley's. I could take you home explain everything to Anton mercer"

"No… no I will be fine" at this point I didn't want to move but why? I thought doctor O said I would like conner but I didn't seem interested in him, I seem to like doctor O a bit. But I know that will never happen he's like 10 years older than me and like he said he still likes Jason.

We finally arrived at 'Hayley's cyber space' it wasn't very full today.

"Hey Hayley" I called "need any help… sorry I'm late I was with doctor O and the others"

"It's ok Trent don't worry it's not like we have many people here today"

"I know there all at that football thing today"

"Oh yeah" as Hayley turned on the TV the news showed up and it was a new one of Mesagog's monsters

"Let's go" I called out to doctor O that was sat right behind me

"No I don't want you getting hurt stay here just until you get better any way"

"Doctor O you don't have much of a choice Conner's at football and if he messes this up he may never have the chance again I will be ok I promise…let's get Ethan and kira and defeat this slimy beast"

"Okay trent just be careful I will be watching you ok" he tapped me on the shoulder just by the words he said he made me want to kiss him. What no what am I saying he's doctor O he's my teacher and 10 years older but I have got these sudden feeling for him what am I Gonne do.

**In the next chapter they defeat the monster but Trent saves tommy from a blast which breaks his arm. Tommy feels bad and tries to make him feel better. Hope you liked it **


	3. The Evil White Ranger

Note: the characters in this do not belong to me they belong to the person who made power rangers

We were up against this monster it was so horrible a single shot at his upper handed gun could break every bone in some ones hand or even your body. That's why I did what I did the monster shot at tommy so I ran and took the shot for him, as I hit the ground I felt every bone in my hand break it was painful I couldn't bare it but I couldn't stop fighting.

"I can't stop fighting tommy if this monster gets on the city it will kill everybody and Mesagog will get what he wanted… to rule the earth"

"I know but how…" he paused for a moment to try and think. But kira and Ethan ran over holding the arms "tommy what do we do" kira cried "how are we supposed to stop this monster without a red ranger" for a moment I was thinking what if we squashed him. That might work

"Hay what if we squashed him"

"Trent that could work but what happens when he grows"

"Well were screwed then" I said plain and simple we can't fight it

"You rangers are no match for me so I might as well take what I came for" he shot a laser which hit us all he went flying in all different direction. The monster walked over to me and picked me up by my hand which had got broke by the gun.

"ahh" it was so much pain running through my hand

"TRENT" someone called I couldn't work out who it was because I was feeling lightheaded but the last thing I remember was the monster saying "enjoy you self well you can rangers when I get back I will have an evil white ranger on my side" he started laughing as I thought to myself no way am I going to be turned evil.

Then I woke up where am I… wait who am I. I turned to look around and there was monster standing there it spoke "my name is spotala" it paused "your name is Trent, I took you here after you had a fight with the rangers you were losing but they were the ones who killed you real parents…"

"What my parents…" I paused for a second while a tear rolled down my face I didn't remember who I was but I remembered who my parents were and how they died "but…but why" looked at me with an angry face

"Listen trent all you need to know is they killed your parents so you need to kill them" I looked at spotala for a second then I felt anger in my veins, every thought I thought was killing the rangers

"Deal but how do I do it master"

"hahaha" he kept laughing for a while then spoke again "plan you don't need a plan you are the evil white ranger go out there and just kill them, kill them all"

"yes master" as I stood up I felt slight pain in my hand "master what's wrong with my hand"

"Well you see the rangers broke it… so it might be a little harder but you have it all bandaged up so that helps"

"Yes master I will please you I promise"

After a while I stood on one of the higher rocks on the beach "rangers if you can hear me meet me at the beach we have some unfinished business to attend" after a while of waiting the black yellow and blue ranger showed up "where's red I thought he would want to see this"I held my broken hand my close to my chest even though I was evil and wanted so much revenge for my parents it didn't change how my hand was in pain every time I moved it

"trent you ok… what are you doing here I thought that monster… spotala took you"

"if were on first name bases tommy, spotala is my master he wants what's good for me and I want revenge on all of you rangers for destroying my parents

"trent listen we didn't kill your parents Mesagog did…" kira paused for a minute "just come back to the lab and we will take care of your hand"

"I think we have had enough chit chat for today let's just fight until death" I laughed at the sound even now I feel there sight of blood dripping from there body it just made we want more and more.

The fight went on for about 5 minutes before red showed up "how nice of you to join" I turned to face him "your friends are very good at fighting but not good enough" I turned around to see all of then laying on the floor in pain "I was just about to finish them off when you showed"

"Well that is not going to happen… I won't let you" the sound of what he just said made me so angry

"you may be the red ranger you no way near deserve it, when you were out doing god knows what we were fighting are buts of trying to protect this city and you just take all the credit like your some king… well I tell you this you no king you a prophetic piece of junk that needs to be taken care of" after what I said I realised I was remembering things about my past but no that can't be true

"trent listen" tommy shouted from behind me "were your friends… spotala lied he's trying to kill use so him and Mesagog can rule the world" I didn't want to be leave but images was flying though my head as I remembered I fell to the ground "power down" tommy came over and put his hand on my shoulder

"It's ok" he said nicely like I didn't do anything but I snapped I didn't mean to but I just did

"No its not once was an accident but twice that can't be" I paused "I think it will be best if I just left you can have my morpher… I will leave" tommy came closer and hugged me

"no we need you on are side now the monsters are getting stronger we need you ok and it's not your fault" kira and Ethan came over told me that it was true they needed me

" if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now" tommy said with a smile on his face the smile made me smirk there was still some about him that me happy " but we still have spotala… we best get back to the lab" as we walked to the lab conner stood still staring at me.

Is he good or is he still evil but pretending to be good and happens to conner. Find out soon.

**I know I sort of changed the plot a bit but I thought this would be better. Chapter 4 I might do conner running of thinking they don't need him or something like that. If you have any ideas just tell me and I will try and put them in for you. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
